The New Age
by Dragonkeeper10
Summary: After Naruto is teleported into a new world, he stays. After four years of a good life, Konoha has come to take him back. Follow Naruto through a wild ride of fighting, bad jokes, and my terrible ideas. This story is rated M due to Swearing, Graphic Violence in some scenes, and possible lemons. Cover image is their for a reason. You will have to read to find out why.


**Hey everyone its Dragonkeeper10 here with an interesting Naruto story. This one comes from my own muses and ideas for fun. It will have a bunch of Crossover stuff. Basically anything I feel like adding. It will be a harem for the pairing, kind off since I can't right romance to save my life. So don't expect much from me on this department. I will ignore flames that are just insults since I'm actually posting this for myself really. I wanted to get this story out and have fun with it. Meaning its basically an adventure/humor story. Have fun if you like it and if you don't like it, bewared I will not change the way i'm doing this story so I suggest you stop reading my story and find one you like to read. If you hate something (like my story if you're a Naruhina fan or a Sasusaku fan) then why are you reading something you don't like when you could be reading something you do like. Anyways have fun with the** **prologue cause It and Chapter One, maybe also two will be setting up the scene, then the action can begin. Finally the disclaimer:**

 **Dragonkeeper10 does not own the rights to any character, item or ability in this story. They all belong to their creators. I only own the setting and the idea of this story. So I own nothing basically. Please support the official owners of the stuff mentioned above and below.**

 **Its time for some fun.**

* * *

Sleep. Blissful Sleep. It was one of the few things Naruto Uzumaki loved in the world. But sleep is always disturbed for him in some way. A knocking at his door woke the blond up.

A nineteen-year old boy removed himself from the sheets. Spiky blond hair and glacial blue eyes stared angrily at the door before signing to himself. "Come in." A women walked in.

She was a breathing taking beauty that any man would want to be with. Beautiful silver hair that flowed to the back and ended in twin braids, and also featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows, a a beautiful face, and beautiful silver eyes. A sexy maid outfit fit snug on her also helped the appeal too.

"Naruto-Dono, you have a job today and I wished to make sure you were ready for it." She spoke with a emotionless tone but had some elements of strictness and caring in it also. Naruto glared at her before signing again.

"Yes but the job is not for another-" he looked at the clock, "-three hours Grayfia. I am really regretting taking it today. Do I have to go?" Grayfia smiled a kind yet stern smile. "What would you like for breakfast master?" as she tilted her head. A way to avoid the topic.

Naruto quickly realized that there was no way out of this so he decided to answer. "Some Bacon with Eggs would be good." Grayfia bowed and disappeared as quickly as she appeared. Naruto signed before getting changed. Who would have thought Naruto Uzumaki, poor orphan would manage to get someone like her in his life. Naruto sure didn't.

Naruto signed before getting up. He put on some casual clothes, mainly a black T-shirt and red shorts. He stopped before leaving his room when an object caught his eye. "Almost forgot you, didn't I?" A weird _GIGIGI_ sound was heard as Naruto went over and grabbed the object.

Said Object was a large metal blade with an eye in the middle of it. Black with glowing red runes also showed the blades might. The fact that the eye was moving around and making the _GIGIGI_ clearly showed that the blade was sentient. It was non-other in fact then the deadly blade, _**Soul Edge**_.

Naruto walked into the kitchen, which had wooden cabinets, a stove, sink, microwave, and all other things you expect to find in a kitchen. Naruto sat down on a wooden chair and looked outside. A city full of towering skyscrapers and an eternal night sky stared outside his window.

' _Hard to believe that it has only been four years since the incident._ ' thought Naruto before a plate of eggs and nice, crispy bacon was set in front of him. Naruto smiled at Grayfia. "Thanks Grayfia."

Grayfia beamed "It was nothing master." She then wandered off. To do what, Naruto did not know. What he did know was their was delicious bacon that was nice and crispy and all ready to eat-

 _ **"She did a good job of burning it. You should have her burn more things."**_ spoke the annoying voice that has been in Naruto's head for his entire life. He sighed before replying. **"Shut up you miserable lizard."** his answer came back a second later.

 _ **"No."**_

Naruto began to eat the bacon as he ignored the thing speaking to him. He had a job to do, and he was going to do it soon before his landlord started yelling at him for money.

' _Ah well, it could be worse._ ' Thought Naruto as he finished his meal before picking up Soul Edge and moving towards his room. ' _I could still be back in Konoha._ '

 _Back in Konoha:_

Tsunade Senju stared ahead at a group of highly skilled ninja. Each one of them were the best she had for such an important mission. A mission that was as dear to them as it was to her. She could only hope it went well.

Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shizune Kato, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Maito Gai, Ino Yanamaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. All of these people had known Naruto dearly. Tsunade trusted them greatly.

"Four years ago, Sasuke Uchiha defected from this village, a team was sent to extract him but failed. A person who became MIA was Naruto Uzumaki. After four years of looking, we have managed to find out what has happened to him." As she said this, everyone's faces took on shocked looks.

She continued. "A Space-Time portal was opened at the fight and dragged Naruto inside it. Jiraiya has managed to reopen it and used a toad who deemed it safe for travel. Your mission is to go inside it, find Naruto, and bring him back." She finished.

"Wait, Naruto's alive! How do we know this!" Kiba spoke. Well really he shouted but that's his normal voice.

"His name never blacked out on the Toad summoning contract. Thus Naruto lives." Those words sent thoughts through the heads of those who were going to find him. Only three important ones matter though.

' _Were going to find N-N-Naruto-kun? I hope I can use this to show how much I L-L-L-L-Love him._ ' Guess who this is.

' _I hope Naruto-Kun is okay. He better not be hurt too bad._ ' These thoughts belonged to Shizune.

' _If Naruto is alive, there has to be a reason he hasn't come back. He hasn't tried summoning or Jiraiya would have known about this four years ago. It's more likely he doesn't want to come back. Honestly, it all depends on what we find on the other side._ ' Though the ever logical Shino.

"Cha! Will bring the Baka back Tsunade-Sensei, don't you worry. Then will go and rescue Sasuke-Kun!" Screamed Sakura who Shino thought might be delusional by this point. Orochimaru's possession technique lasted every three years if the body wasn't stable. Sasuke's was stable and was no way a match for a Sennin who was training him. Orochimaru was definitely smart enough to make Sasuke strong, but also weak enough for when the time came.

Soon the Eight Jonin (Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Shizune, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji) left with the Chunin of the group (Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Choji, and Lee) and head towards the portal. They soon saw the swirly distortion in time and space. Kakashi, leader of the mission, looked at everyone.

"Be careful, anything in there could be dangerous. Stay alert." and with that they jumped into the portal; not realizing that the Naruto they were going to find was not the one they knew and certainly didn't want to go back to Konohagakure. This was going to be a fun ride.

* * *

 **Prologues** **done. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy this. Hopefully I won't take too long to up date but I am a pretty lazy guy so don't panic if this takes forever to be updated. Have fun.**


End file.
